My new Freesia cultivar originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by my crossing two varieties selected from a collection of Freesias being maintained at my nursery at Aalsmeer, Holland for breeding purposes with the object of producing Freesia hybrids that can be grown faster and at higher temperatures than ordinary Freesia hybrids. This particular seedling was selected because of its medium red flowers and numerous buds, the height of the main stem and its apparent growth habits that meet my breeding objectives.
This new Freesia is not being produced and grown at Aalsmeer from selected cormes and cormels of the parent plant and its clones with very satisfactory results.